


Do you need help?

by ahominecchii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Come Eating Erwin, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, This was really hard for me to write okay its embarrassing, Touching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin catches Levi in a very awkward situation and listens to his dick instead of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you need help?

Erwin knew this day was coming, he knew one day he was going to catch Levi doing something embarrassing but he didn’t think that day would be today, he hadn’t mentally prepared himself for the situation to arise but here he was, standing by the door, watching Levi jerk off to Nicki Minaj’s latest single Anaconda.

Erwin couldn’t take his eyes off him as he worked his hand over himself, strained puffs of air escaping his mouth as he watched the women on the screen dance and shake their butts; he had headphones on so he didn’t hear Erwin’s arrival, which made it all so much more embarrassing.

Erwin’s first thought was “its 3pm and I said I was coming back soon” and then “why didn’t he at least lock the door?” but none of that mattered now because it was already happening in front of him, he wanted to slam the door shut and run away flaring his arms, he wanted to take a shower and try and scrub the imagines from his head, he wanted to do anything but what he was current doing now.

Even if he wanted to move he couldn’t, he was stuck watching Levi as he sped up his hand movements, little whines escaping his throat as he watched the dark skinned beauty spray whipped cream on her chest with lidded eyes.

“fuck Nicki” Erwin heard the boy mumble in a breathy tone, Erwin doesn’t think he’s blinked since he opened door and was quite aware that the noises Levi was making was having an effect on his lower half.

Erwin never saw himself as gay or straight, he doesn’t know what he is, if he saw someone that he thinks is attractive he’ll go along with it, gender never really mattered to him and although Levi was a friend of his and his roommate he’d be a fool to try and kid himself and say he doesn’t think Levi is extremely attractive, it was the way his hair was always neatly trimmed but still had a tint of rugged to it, the dark circles under his eyes and the “I don’t care” attitude that did it for him, normally he wouldn’t pick a guy like Levi but Levi wasn’t any guy… there was something appealing about the man that drew him in.

Levi’s needy whines had gotten louder the faster he moved his hand, he had his head thrown back against his chair and his free hand was running through his hair and Erwin could feel his heart beat increasing, stepping into the room he closed the door behind him; dropping his bag next to his bed as he slowly approached the man, he wasn’t really sure had to get his attention in his kind of situation but the more he thought about it the more he realised that he was going to surprise the him whatever he did.  
Gently placing his hand on Levi’s shoulder he looked down and watched him jump out of his seat so violently he tumbled to the floor, if the situation wasn’t so awkward Erwin probably would have chuckled a little but all he could do was watch Levi’s face change back and forth from shock to embarrassment.

“What the fuck Erwin?!” Levi spat as he scrambled to cover his crotch with a pillow “how long have you been here??????”

“I just got here” Erwin lied, he didn’t want to say “I’ve been watching you jerk off for a little over 3 minute now” because then he’d have to explain why he was watching him and that made him look like a creep.

Levi was panting as he looked at the blond, his cheeks still flushed and hand pressing down the pillow, Erwin’s hand twitched to touch him in some way, he suddenly wanted to roam his hands along his sides and dig his nails into his hips as he watched them bruise, he wanted to do all of this all because he walked in at the wrong time.  
Placing his hand out for Levi to take he pulled him up until he was once again sitting on his desk chair, the music video was still playing on Levi’s laptop in the background and Erwin could understand why Levi would touch himself to this, the main singer of the music video was very attractive and if he was hot and bothered one day without any kind of inspiration he would probably wank off to this too.

Once he got a good look at Levi’s laptop he turned his attention back to the man in front of him, he had an idea that would either work out great or completely ruin everything but he was a man of risks, he could only get rejected.

Erwin cleared his throat and looked Levi straight in the eyes as he said “you look like you could do with some help”  
Before Levi could even understand what Erwin was talking about he watched him throw the pillow away, drop to his knees and wrap his hands around his still rock hard erection, Levi hissed as the pleasure coursed through his being, relaxing a little at how soft Erwin’s hands were.

“Erwin…” he breathed out trying to steady his thoughts “what are you-“

“shh” Erwin cut the man off, he didn’t know what he was doing, he was just doing what his body told him to do and his body told him that this felt right.  
Sliding his free hand up his left thigh Erwin leaned forward and slipped his mouth over the top of Levi’s cock; hearing the leather on the chair squeak as Levi dug his blunt finger nails into it, Erwin took it upon himself to watch the man reactions to his doing, he’d never gone down on someone before, well… not to a man at least, he didn’t know what felt good but if Levi’s current face was anything to go by it looked like he was doing something right.

Erwin sucked on the top a little, allowing his tongue to run along the slit and being rewarded with precum gathering on his tongue, the taste was weird but not unenjoyable and Erwin found himself wanted to taste more of the mildly salty liquid, he slid his mouth down a little further and heard a needy high pitch whine escape Levi’s mouth, Erwin looked up and automatically regretted his decision, chest heaving and eyes shut tight Levi was definitely a sight, Erwin didn’t think he’d ever have the pleasure of seeing him in this state and now that he had him right here it was too much to take in.

Erwin moaned lowly around Levi’s erection as he hollowed out his cheeks to give one partially hard suck, Levi’s leg buck and a hushed “fuck” came from above him and Erwin repeated the action, working the length in his mouth the best he could.

“Erwin- fuck i-“Levi started to say but was caught off mid-sentence, the pleasure washing over him was taking over his mind, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak all he could do was concentrate on the hot wet mouth currently sucking on his organ. Erwin started running his nails down the inside Levi’s clothed thighs; moaning around him, he couldn’t help it, the noises Levi was making above him mixed with the amount of precum he was licking up was turning him on more than he could bare, he didn’t know he could get so hot from sucking someone off.

Erwin heard Levi sigh exaggeratedly before running his hands through his hair, messing up what he had spent so long doing, without taking his mouth off him Erwin looked up and met lidded eyes that oozed of lust, Levi’s fingers were working magic into his scalp, massaging his head as he applied small amounts pressure, it wasn’t helping his own problem in his pants either.

For a much needed breath Erwin pulled his mouth off and inhaled sharply, his boner was so intense it was starting to get painful, without his eyes wandering Erwin moved his hands to his belt to unloop it from the loops and pulled down his trousers and boxers; not even bothering to unzip them, Erwin breathed a sigh of relief as he let his cock spring free, he felt like he could breathe again.

Wrapping one hand around himself and his other around Levi’s Erwin started moving at a quick pace, at this rate he wouldn’t last long and by the way Levi had his head thrown and was bucking his hips against his will nor would he.

“Oh fuck Erwin” Levi’s hands had replaced Erwin’s hair with his own, aching off the seat and moaning like a this was the best pleasure he’s ever received, “i-I’m- yes shit I’m close”  
Completely drunk off Levi’s moans Erwin could feel he was dangerously close too, any other day he would have been embarrassed to be so close so soon but in this occasion, with Levi acting the way he was, he would like to think it’s okay.

When Erwin noticed Levi’s stomach muscles contracting he leaned forward and attached his lips to the tip again, working his hand on the length that he couldn’t suck, Levi jerked back in his seat, headphones forcibly pulling out of his laptop as his mouth hung open in a voiceless scream; forcing the other to drink everything that he offered.  
Erwin felt the violent shiver that ran through Levi’s entire being and groaned around his cock, his own orgasm hitting him like a train.

Erwin pumped his hand faster, riding out his orgasm as his continued to moan around Levi; unware of the overbearing pleasure he was giving Levi’s now sensitive member.  
“fuck s-s-stop Erwin” Levi choked out as he lightly pushed at the blondes head, unable to bare the sensation anymore, soon getting the message Erwin removed his mouth and looked up, the reality of what he had actually done hitting him just as hard as his orgasm did.

None of them realised the music video had finished until they heard nothing but each other’s harsh breathing in the empty room, unable to look the other in the face. The silence that eloped them was thick and it was starting to make Erwin uncomfortable so with his clean hand he tucked himself back to his trousers and stood; catching Levi’s attention.  
“w-where are you going?” the man asked; voice laced with shock.

Erwin didn’t look at him, he couldn’t, normally he wouldn’t just get on his feet and pop someone’s dick into his mouth but something came over him, a sudden urge to taste Levi and right now he was feeling the full embarrassment of what he just did, turning on the spot he started making his way toward their shared bathroom, hoping by the time he came out Levi wouldn’t be here, he didn’t want to face him right now.

When Erwin didn’t answer his question Levi jumped off his chair and looked at what was now Erwin’s back, he wasn’t sure why but his silent treatment was always so much more painful than his insults, forgetting that his cock was still hanging out the black haired man called after him, washed with relief when Erwin actually stopped.

“I-umm- I-THANK YOU!” he didn’t know what he was thanking him for but it seems appropriate, plus it made the man stop so it worked.

Erwin looked over his shoulder and smirked, the innocent blush on Levi’s cheeks worked, when he wasn’t being an asshole he could be really cute.

“What for?”

Levi looked at his feet as he thought of a reply; this really was becoming more and more awkward with every second that went by.  
“For umm… helping me out…”

Erwin chuckled; yeah you could call it “helping you out” because this is clearly what friends do right? Continuing his journey to the bathroom he waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

“It was nothing.”  
“Can I return the favour?

Erwin stopped before he could even place his hand on the doorknob, heart beating in his ears now it was his time to blush, turning around he stared at Levi with unblinking eyes.  
“What did you say?”

Levi kicked at the dirt on the carpet as he averted his gaze “i-I said… c-can I return the favour?”

Feeling the blood run from his face to his crotch again Erwin turned back to the bathroom and twisted the doorknob open, a smile starting to stretch across his features.  
“I’ll be a few minutes in the bathroom, can you wait that long?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic I hope you all enjoyed it, comments are always appreciated! thank you!


End file.
